comrade_doggosfandomcom-20200215-history
Empire of Pahonnia
Pahonnia, or officially the Empire of Pahonnia, is a country located in the midlands of the Eastern Seaboard. It borders the Kingdom of Greater Pomerania, the Warren of Yipland, the State of Hornguard, the Empire of the Mountainlands, the West Pugmyre Territory, the Kingdom of Badgeria, the Mountain Territory, and the Republic of Mourland. Prior to the Springtime of Nations, the Empire of Pahonnia was known as the Empire of Pugmoria. The name was changed to distance the new constitutional monarchical government from the despotic rule of the Pugmor dynasty. History Escaping the Dawnland Wars of Religion In the late first century ARM and early second century ARM, the kingdoms that inhabited the lands that now make up the Empire of Dawnland were embroiled in a series of several wars between the followers of the new Church of Man and the old guard of Stautarians. While many would stay and fight in the war, two noble Maninist noble families decided to flee south and try and build a more stable homeland for the Church of Man if the war were to be lost in Dawnland. These two families were the Pomrens and the Pugmors, and would go on to found the Pomerania and Pahonnia respectively. The Pomrens and Pugmors would split up upon reaching the swamps of what is now northern Pahonnia. The Pugmors would keep heading south as the Pomrens began constructing their Kingdom to their north. The Pugmors would settle in the city now known as Pugmire in 104 ARM. Establishment and Early Years placeholder text The First Mauan-Pugmorian War placeholder text Politics Since the Aquaria Revolution during the Springtime of Nations, the Empire of Pahonnia has been organized as a Constitutional Monarchy, with an Imperial Parliament holding power alongside the Empress. The Prime Minister, currently Cooper Walpole of the CDP, serves as the Head of Government and the Head of the Parliament. There are several parties currently represented in the Imperial Parliament. These include: * The Social Democratic Labor Party (SDLP): The furthest left legal political party in the Empire, the SDLP is a social democratic party that advocates for workers rights, the curtailing of the power of corporations, and basic welfare programs. The SDLP is currently led by Jimmy MacDonald. * The Constitutional Democratic Party (CDP): The CDP is a social liberal political party that advocates for some economic and political reforms. Notable among these is the CDPs advocacy for a transition from a plastic-backed currency to a gold-backed currency. The CDP is currently led by Prime Minister Cooper Walpole. * The Aquarian Union Party (AUP): The AUP is a collection of various center-right and far-right political organizations; ranging from conservative liberals to integralists. The AUP is currently led by Paul Anton. * The Imperial Restorationist Party (IRP): The IRPs represents the pro-monarchist faction of the people, with its stated goal being the abolition of the Imperial Parliament and the empowering of the Empress. There are also several illegal political parties that have attempted to gain seats in the Imperial Parliament: * The Collectivist Party (CP): placeholder text * The Socialist Workers Party (SWP): placeholder text * The Farmer-Labor Party (FLP): placeholder text * The Socialist Reform Party (SRP): placeholder text * The Free Republican Party (FRP): placeholder text * The Technocratic Party (TP): placeholder text * The Accelerationist Front (AF): placeholder text * The National-Republican Front (NRF): placeholder text Economy The economy of Pahonnia has been revolutionized in the past century as industrialization has swept the Empire. The several large cities in the Empire (such as Pugmire, Mutt Town, and Waterdog Port) have all rapidly grown in size as rural farmers have moved in to pursue work in the new factories. Culture The Imperial Core The dominant culture of Pahonnia can be said to be the culture of the 'Imperial Core,' ranging from the northern border to the city of New Pugmyre in the south, from Mountwatch in the west to New Houndton in the east. This Imperial culture is most directly descended from the original refugees from the Dawnland Wars of Religion. The Western Borderlands Western culture in Pahonnia reflects a mix of mainstream Imperial cultural, Badgerian and Fox folklore, rural culture, and a generally more lower class culture. Delmarvan Colonial Culture Given the amount of time that Delmarva has been occupied by Pahonnia, the colonial culture has closely resembled the culture of the Imperial Core for quite some time. Delmarvan Native Cultures Along the Delmarvan pennisula, many native birds and rats still resist integration into the dominant Pahonnian culture. Southern Colonial Culture placeholder text Southern Native Cultures placeholder text Military The military of Pahonnia is one of the largest along the Eastern Seaboard, smaller only than the Dawnlander military and rivaled by the Mourlander military. Service in the military is currently voluntary, however conscription remains a possibility in the event of a large-scale war or rebellion. The Pahonnian military is integrated, and while primarily composed of dogs, has cats, rats, birds, and others serving in arms. The Imperial Army The Imperial Army has roughly 40,000 active service members. The Imperial Air Force placeholder text Foreign Relations The Empire of Pahonnia has poor relations with its southern neighbor, the Republic of Mourland. These two nations have been enemies for centuries, and Pahonnia also rules over much territory claimed by Mourland. On top of historical and territorial tensions, the two nations have a sharp ideological divide, with Pahonnia being staunchly monarchist, while Mourland follows a doctrine of liberal republicanism. The Empire of Pahonnia has decent relations with its northern neighbor, the Kingdom of Greater Pomerania. Both nations were founded by Maninist noble refugees of the Dawnland Wars of Religion, with the two countries being historically cooperative and avoiding open wars. In modern times, the two nations remain aligned, with both being monarchical nations. The Empire of Pahonnia has poor relations with its northwestern neighbor, the Warren of Yipland. During the Springtime of Nations, Yipland seized the northwestern mountainlands from Pahonnia as the region started falling to revolutionary violence. This has left Pahonnia with a strong desire to reclaim its former territory and strike back against the upstart power. Category:Countries Category:The Eastern Seaboard Category:The Center Category:Empire of Pahonnia